codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremie Clone
.]] The '''Jeremie clone', also known as X.A.N.A. Jeremie, was a clone made by the real Jeremie himself and is also a Polymorphic Clone made by X.A.N.A.. In the English dub, he is voiced by Sharon Mann. In French, by Raphaëlle Bruneau. In Japanese, he was voiced by Yoshiko Kamei. Overview Jeremie's Version Jeremie's Version's original purpose was to replace Jeremie while he skipped Phys. Ed. to work on freeing William. From all of Jeremie's clone attempts (i.e. the William Clone), this was the one that showed the most personality, and was the most believable Artificial Intelligence. The "clone" had major personality distinctions from the real thing, and showed much more outgoing and flirtatious attributes (such as flirting with Yumi almost immediately after he first appears). He was also much stronger and more athletic than the real Jeremie. Unfortunately for Jeremie, X.A.N.A. used William to take over the Tower that was controlling the clone, and used it to attack the group. Fortunately, Aelita deactivated the Tower, and the real Jeremie launched a return to the past to put everything right again, before the clone could seriously hurt anyone. In ''Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity'', the clone appears and flirts with a large number of the female cast. This is an in-joke about the show's literary bible. X.A.N.A.'s Version X.A.N.A. created a Jeremie clone in ''Double Trouble''. X.A.N.A.'s aim was to get Aelita to the Mountain Sector, so the Scyphozoa could possess her and make her destroy the sector. After the clone drowns Jeremie to the river near the Factory, the clone comes to Aelita, claiming he has finished the program to virtualizing people directly to Carthage. Odd becomes suspicious with the clone, because his behaviour is very different from the real Jeremie; the clone doesn't let Odd copy his answers in a test, and when questioned on why he didn't, the clone scolded Odd for not studying. The real Jeremie, safe from the river, calls Odd and warn him about the clone. Unfortunately, Odd doesn't do good to hide the revelation, causing the clone to know that the real deal is alive. It electrocutes Odd and heads to Jeremie in the Lab. Arriving there, the clone says that he is surprised because Jeremie survived and it is proud to resemble him. The clone then throws Jeremie to the elevator shaft in a second attempt to kill him, which didn't work. When Aelita, Yumi, and Odd arrived in the Lab, the clone manages to convince them that he was the real Jeremie and virtualizes the trio. Once they're in the Mountain Sector, the clone starts typing on the computer at high speeds, causing Odd and Yumi to flicker, while the Scyphozoa captures and brainwashes Aelita. Ulrich arrives in the Lab and fights the clone, but the clone is too strong for him. After Aelita deletes the Mountain Sector, having served its purpose, the clone smiles as the Tower supporting it vanishes, causing it to disappear. This spectre frequently mocked and taunted his enemies, especially Jeremie. Gallery XANA.png|Jeremie's evil clone seen in Ghost Channel. B-2-.gif|''"You didn't answer me. Who is it?"'' - Jeremie Clone to Odd. A-1-.gif|''"Well, what do you know? You actually survived."'' - Jeremie Clone to Jeremie. Tumblr lzncttCJoF1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich tries to stop the clone in the background. Jeremy Clone.jpg|Instantly, he tries to flirt with Yumi. 8 jeremie's clone demonstrates its sporting skills.png|With Jim. Odd 1071.jpg|The possessed clone attacks Odd. Xanas Kiss Specter Jeremie image 1.png|The clone kisses Aelita in X.A.N.A.'s Kiss. XANA's kiss Which Jeremie is which image 1.png|The real Jeremie confronts the clone. hqdefaultJeremy clone.jpg|Participating in outside activity. Ghost Channel Real Jeremy appears image 2.png|Standing in the back of the lab. Ghost Channel Evil Jeremy watches Odd Ulrich image 1.png|Watching Ulrich and Odd in Ghost Channel. Ghost Channel Jeremy watches evil Jeremy image 1.png|Inside the fake world he created in Ghost Channel. See Also Jeremie Belpois es:Clon de Jeremie pl:Klon Jeremy'ego Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Minor characters Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Students Category:Males Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Double Take Category:Double Trouble Category:X.A.N.A.'s Kiss Category:Ghost Channel Category:Things not appear in Evolution